


Il Richiamo dell'Altare

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Corvo viene attirato da un altare dedicato all'Esterno.Viene trascinato nel mondo dell'essere, per il suo divertimento.





	Il Richiamo dell'Altare

È la mia voce quella che lo sta portando qui.  
Un sussurro maligno, demoniaco, che lentamente lo attira verso questa stanza nascosta.  
Attraversa le camere di questa casa dimenticata, piena di topi e scritte sulle pareti incrostate.  
Non c'è più speranza per gli abitanti di quel palazzo. La mia presenza li ha benedetti con la conoscenza e la percezione, ma per le loro povere menti era troppo. Si sono aggrappati al mio tempio, chiedendo spiegazioni e perdono alle mie parole. Ai miei sussurri.  
E, alla fine, si sono sbriciolati. Sono crollati sotto la verità troppo buia e abbagliante.  
Si sono fatti a pezzi, si sono aperti per cercare di accogliere la consapevolezza.  
Ma hanno fallito. I ratti hanno bacchettato con i loro corpi, le anime andate, nel tentativo di capire.  
  
Oh, il mondo è così divertente. Ma loro si spezzano subito. Tranne qualcuno. Qualcuno che riesce a resistere c'è. E lo premio, con una condanna che eventualmente lo porterà alla follia. Quanto dureranno? Quanto resisteranno prima di spezzarsi? La strega dei ratti non ha resistito al mio abbandono. Le ho dato le spalle quando ha smesso di intrattenermi. Anche Daud ha perso il mio interesse. Era così promettente... ma non è più il mio favorito. Ciò che voglio, ora, è un uomo che per vendetta è pronto a far sprofondare la città nel caos. Ad uccidere, eliminare, assassinare ogni rimasuglio di ordine e di civiltà.  
Corvo Attano è il suo nome, e gli ho donato il mio marchio, rendendolo per sempre mio.  
Ed è la mia voce quella che segue, trovando il piccolo altare di ossa di balena con bisbigli così rumorosi da portare alla pazzia.  
  
Ha paura a toccarlo con mano. Teme, perché sa che non può fidarsi. Per questo è così interessante: non mi ha mai adorato. Non mi ha mai cercato. E l'ho voluto mio.  
Non mi cerca come la strega dei ratti. Non è furioso come Daud. Percorre la sua strada, senza mai chiamarmi. Ed io lo osservo, mentre sgozza uomini. Mentre fa esplodere i barili di olio.  
Mentre distrugge le fondamenta della civiltà.  
  
"È già distrutta. Finché Emily non tornerà a regnare..."  
  
Mormora toccando il mio amuleto. Alla fine si è arreso al mio richiamo. Lo attendo nel vuoto fatto di ombre, luci, balene e caos.   
Quando riapre gli occhi sembra sorpreso, ma con moderazione. Corvo non si scompone. Non ha paura. L'ha persa nel vederla realizzarsi. L'ha persa nel vedere l'Imperatrice assassinata.  
Mi avvicino a lui, appoggio la fronte sulla sua, abbassando la testa. Gli tolgo la maschera che gli nasconde il volto e sollevo una mano per carezzargli Ia mascella. Ho sempre ammirato la sua barba. È così... diverso da me. Così esotico.  
  
"Bentornato, Corvo."  
  
Lo accolgo, mentre la mia mano scivola nella sua giacca e la allarga lentamente, scioglie i bottoni e le cuciture, mostrando il suo scuro e peloso petto largo. Non oppone resistenza quando gli levo i sottili abiti dal torace, quando dissolvo i suoi pantaloni, e lo lascio nudo, virile e potente davanti a me.   
Mi guarda con aria stanca, la stanchezza sempre presente ma che non passa se non dallo specchio dell'anima. Non c'è debolezza nei suoi muscoli, nella sua mano forte, non c'è incertezza nel movimento che recide la vita. C'è solo questa grande, nascosta, voglia di riposare quando tutto sarà finito. Quando tutto sarà terminato, quando tutti saranno morti e Emily regnerà saggiamente. E lui potrà starle accanto come il padre che è.  
Lo carezzo sul petto, gli tiro dolcemente i peli neri che ricoprono i suoi pettorali. Scendo di più, carezzo l'addome largo, tonico ma con un molta carne. Ha i fianchi grossi. È possente. Può combattere un orso. Il torace è così largo che potrei sdraiarmici sopra. Nel mio vuoto senza direzioni posso appoggarmi contro di lui, senza pesargli, mentre attendo che le sue mani mi circondino. Lo fanno. Mi stringono la pelle, nel momento in cui i miei abiti si dissolvono.  
Mi carezza pesante, trascinando tutto il palmo contro ogni angolo della mia epidermide chiara.  
Stringe i muscoli della schiena, stringe e strofina ovunque, per poi fermarsi sui miei fianchi magri, così piccoli rispetto ai suoi. Le mie gambe sono lunghe, e il mio bacino poggia sul suo ombelico. Sento i miei testicoli strofinare contro i suoi peli, contro i suoi muscoli, e ansimo piano mentre il mio sesso si gonfia e cerca di godere maggiormente del contatto.  
Corvo sa che decido io i ritmi. Sa che comando io, in fin dei conti. Qui, almeno. Ogni cosa che accade, ogni balena che passa, sono tutte mie emanazioni, del mio culto, della città nel caos.  
E sa che ora desidero solo averlo dentro di me, dentro questo vortice nero che è il mio essere divino. Ricorda com'è, essere dentro. Ricorda quanto ha goduto le altre volte, e che non deve farmi arrabbiare.  
Quindi mi solleva lentamente le cosce lunghe, e fa scivolare il suo grosso membro dietro di me. Lo sento strofinarmi il pube, la frizione della sua pelle rugosa che preme contro il mio perineo e il mio ano.  
Mi piace mantenere le sensazioni di un corpo vero, o forse anche di più. Mi sistemo sulle mie gambe lunghe in modo da poterlo sentire premere meglio sul mio ano. Non è ancora duro, ma sa come aiutare. Lui sa sempre come fare. Quindi scende con le dita, afferrandogli dolcemente il membro, tenendolo tra le dita mentre lunghi tentacoli scuri circondano i loro corpi. Corvo è sorpreso. La stanchezza lascia spazio ad altro. A curiosità. A preoccupazione.  
Apre le braccia nel vuoto cercando di toccare i tentacoli, e li trova morbidi, vellutati, che lentamente lo circondano e lo afferrano ovunque. Si avviluppano intorno al suo torace, alle sue gambe, al suo sedere basso e ai suoi testicoli pesanti. Lo vedo agitarsi sotto di me, mentre il nero lo ricopre, e invade anche me. Sono tocchi gentili e comandati, una parvenza di volontà che io ho donato loro. Ma fanno tutto ciò che voglio, rispondendo al mio piacere. Mi stringono, mi coccolano, e lentamente scivolando intorno alle mie zone più sensibili, e circondano il membro di Corvo. Lo vedo sospirare, sotto di me. Lo vedo gemere e drizzare il collo, mentre i miei tentacoli di vuoto condensato lo stimolano. Lo carezzano in ogni punto, fino a farglielo venire duro abbastanza da averlo dentro. E allora lo guidano all'interno, dentro di me, lasciano che la punta si appoggi e lo tengono fermo in maniera che riesca a sedermici sopra. Mi sento allargare completamente. Mi sento pieno. Niente preparazione, niente preliminari oggi. Voglio solo averlo in me, con me, fino alla piccola morte.  
Rimango a cavalcarlo a lungo, il nero vellutato e accogliente che ci circonda. Io mi sento nel mio elemento, forse Corvo si sente più spaventato. Importa solo che continui ad essere duro e grosso per me, permettendo ai tentacoli di aiutarlo in questa semplice missione.  
Quando vengo gemo a bassa voce, un sospiro generatore che viene accompagnato dai canti di tutte le balene.  
Il liquido bianco e pieno di vita mi riempie.  
È mio. È mio completamente.


End file.
